sonicsegafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline: The SEGA Domination
'- EternalSonic1997 back after a long hiatus to drop this down on the internet -' '- This site is pretty much my dumping ground for old, cringe and ASB timelines anyway -' '- This one though is written ironically for memes and with love -' 1994 - 2001: How it all started 1994 - 1998: In the prelude to Sega' domination, they were taking a heavy beating. Hayao Nakayama was a tremendous failure as was his board of directors. The Saturn was a success in Japan, but even there second to the PlayStation from their would-have-been-ally Sony. Tom Kalinske left Sega of America in 1996 after being forced by Nakayama to rush the Saturn in North America, and he took David Rosen and a lot of other key western personnel with him. By 1997, they failed to revolutionize the world with a 3D Sonic game and fell behind the market to both Nintendo and Sony on a worldwide scale. They were working with Microsoft for the next system, but things weren't looking good. The new Sega of America head, Bernard Stolar, even said the Saturn wasn't the future. For many on the inside, it seemed as though Sega was on the verge of going down. All Sega of Japan wanted was to dominate Japan, and th eir obsession now was killing them. 1998: '''The Dreamcast was launched as the first 6th Generation system. It posted power higher than the PS1 and N64, but so much consumer trust and market share had been lost. Sonic Adventure finaly gave Sonic a 3D appearance, but it was to some too little to late. Virtua Fighter 3tb itself also would have been successful if only the Saturn had been so. By the end of 1998, Nakayama had finally left. Enter Shoichiro Irimajiri. '''1999: '''Throughout 1999, The Sega Dreamcast did rather well, with games such as Seaman and Shenmue being critical hits aswell as their numerous near perfect arcade ports. Sega under Irimajiri tried their hardest to market it's motem and online play, and were trying to repair the Saturn's damage. However it seemed like a daunting task. '''September, 1999: Just a week or so after the launch of the Sega Dreamcast on the west did Sony reveal their PlayStation 2 almost out of spite. Already did Japan and America go crazy over it. Irimajiri was determined, but even he feared it would have been a losing battle. October 1, 1999: 'In October however, a miracle (or nightmare) happened. Irimajiri got into a car accident driving to SEGA headquarters. This would have been simple, had the man who wrecked into him not been connected to the Yakuza. Irimajiri was a smart man and new upon seeing the tattoos that he should not get so angry and quickly did he try to start a partnership with the Yakuza leader - though he had to speak with the Oyabun of the clan first. The idea that hatched in Irimajiri's mind would have been deemed completely insane, but he knew he needed Yakuza connections to do it. He wanted SEGA to literally take over Japan. After all, if the Kims could do it in Korea.......why not SEGA? Though of course SEGA would be far more benevolent than that. At first, the Oyabun laughed at him for suggesting it, believing it to be impossible and Irimajiri to be downright insane - even adding that Sony or Nintendo would probably pull it off better. Irimajiri stated though that he and Chairman Okawa would pay them handsomely if they entertained his crazy coup scheme and stated all they needed would be good enough contacts inside and out to do it. Being that Sega could still theoretically pay in millions and would be the worst hit if this fails, the Oyabun agreed to the proposal. Though now Irimajiri knew his life was on the line. '''October 1999 ~ March 2001: '''On the surface SEGA was continuing business as usual, fighting for survival against Sony and developing innovative titles from Samba de Amigo to Space Channel 5 and the hyped up Sonic Adventure 2, though now Irimajiri was spending (or some would say wasting) money on what could easily get him arrested for conspiracy. But he didn't care. All he had to do was keep Okawa from finding out what the money was now actually going into - he even made a deal with a second Yakuza clan that agreed to cover any losses or budgets just to make things appear legit. With two Yakuza clans aligned with SEGA, Irimajiri turned to whatever extremist group or radical against the status quo he could find and at SEGA headquarters he had them weaponized and trained for the coup. He turned members of his inner circle into inside agents both in the imperial palace and the police force in order to work out a plan of execution. As a whole this was practically bankrupting SEGA and putting them in debt, but if it worked they would be at the top of the heap.With Microsoft, once partner, joining as a competitor Irimajiri knew he had to win. '''March 16, 2001: '''Isao Okawa's sad death. '''March 31, 2001: '''The entire gaming and international community was stunned. SEGA launched their outright coup against the Japanese government. They used extremist groups to distract the Japanese police & military as well as media as their inside agents isolated the emperor and sent him to a secret location in northern japan. The Yakuza gangs and other insiders worked together in order to capture the parliament as well as the prime minister. Though the Japanese military did make an attempt to put a stop to it, Irimajiri's own hired private military was able to defeat the squads sent to the SEGA HQ in Tokyo. The Prime Minister & Emperor both were forced to sign treaties announcing that SEGA was now effectively the Japanese government. Irimajiri, now the Prime Minister, 's first move was to pay off his monetary debts to the Yakuza and even lift the ban on swords to appease them. '''April, 2001: '''The gaming community was shocked and both them and the international community was outraged. Civil War in Japan broke out almost immediately in protest of SEGA's domination. Initially, America now under George W. Bush as president threatened war with SEGA if they did not re-instate the former government. SEGA of America broke off from SEGA entirely. Irimajiri had prepared for this however and wanted instead to discuss things with George W. Bush peacefully, even on American soil. Irimajiri and Bush's talk was kept behind closed doors but ultimately actually ended in George Bush recognizing SEGA's right to rule over Japan under the pretense that SEGA would remain an American ally and not interfere in American politics. Sega Europe follows suite with SoA, the two ultimately form their own company together. SEGA also plans to use Sony's old Headquarters as the Headquarters of it's Automobile, shipbuilding, computer & mineral industry departments as well as weapons/firearms. Nintendo's old headquarters is used for petrochemicals, pharmaceuticals, processed food, semiconductors, textiles and bioindustry. SEGA quickly makes legislation to force select companies of these industries to merge with them in order to populate these new divisions. Despite all of this, SEGA still asserts it plans to trade with nations and follow a capitalist model for it's economy & government, it only imposes taxes and harsh legislation towards any potential competition and basically makes itself by law monopolize everything. '''May, 2001: '''America begins offering military assistance to SEGA Japan in secret, giving them a powerful edge against the resistance they are fighting. '''June, 2001: '''SEGA postpones Sonic Adventure 2's release due to the ongoing war (and the lack of active fans), but paints the picture of itself as the opposite of North Korea as a capitalistic nation and an ally of the west. They state that their government will be better than the previous government, and make a stance to outright refuse to fight before national monuments or destroy objects of Japanese heritage. The gaming community internationally refuse to buy SEGA products in protest with many saying they should have just accepted defeat and gone third party. '''July - August, 2001: '''The last few battles of the Japanese civil war. SEGA ends the war by making the deposed Emperor speak to his people and announce that he is alright, before declaring that all rebel activity should cease as he "recognizes" SEGA as the correct government for Japan, and declares Sonic the Hedgehog to be the true emperor and God of Japan, with Shoichiro Irimajiri appointed as his mortal representative on earth. In the end, with this broadcast as well as secret American assistance, Irimajiri's forces are able to win the war and officially create the "SEGA Enterprises of Japan" or "SEJ". The former imperial family lives on a compound under house arrest protection, their lives carefully censored and watched by the new government, but they are kept safe and alive. '''September, 2001 -' Irimajiri's parliament (SoJ's former board of directors) unanimously passes into law that Nintendo & Sony are both banned from Japanese borders and that all of their home consoles and products are now to be confiscated and taken as government property - with those who refuse to give up their products to be arrested under suspicion. In addition, all other arcade developer must pay heavy taxes to SEGA or face jail time. This is met with protest, but not wanting a damaging war the Japanese public comply with the new government's demands. Famicoms, Color TV-Games, Super Famicoms, Nintendo 64s, GameBoys, PlayStations, PlayStation 2s, DVD & VHS Players, various video game discs & cartridges, Game & Watch's, Walkmans, TV's, Computers, Monitors, Phones and all sorts of other products are taken into government custody and presumed either locked away and/or destroyed. Shigeru Miyamoto himself is also captured, having fled during the start of the war and returned to rescue his family who were in truth held hostage by SEGA as a trap. This causes further outrage with the video game community otuside of Japan as SEGA quickly makes moves to censor the Japanese internet to hide their wrongdoings. All Japanese citizens are given free Dreamcasts and copies of Sonic Adventure, Shenmue, Samba de Amigo, Seaman, Space Channel 5, Jet Set Radio, Sonic Adventure 2 and Virtua Fighter 3tb as compensation. Sony & Nintendo move their HQs to America. Most third party developers in Japan follow suite after them, with the exception of a few (Atlas, SNK, Namco, Bandai and other non-gaming companies, and the majority of developers who don't compete with SEGA in arcades). In addition, the 9/11 terrorist attacks divert mainstream American attention away from Japan's politics. Irimajiri gets on everyone's good side when he denounces the terrorist acts. '''October, 2001 - '''It is believed by the west that Shigeru Miyamoto is tortured in SEJ prison for his "crimes against the nation", but SEJ vehemently deny such "rumors". SEJ work with Microsoft, Apple and Linux to create drivers and servers for custom OS and internet servers specifically for the Japanese public, based off of contemporary Windows software, called "SegaMS '01". SEJ in turn gives distrubtion rights for their games internationally to Microsoft. Apple and Linux ultimately cancel their Japanese OS's though, forcing SEGA to ban their products in Japan as well. SEGA also incorporates SNK into it's government as well, protecting it and effectively coming to own it's franchises as well. Effectively, Japan as an entire market becomes monopolized by SEGA, even if other companies still technically coexist. '''November, 2001: '''While Capcom "got in line" and Konami opted to move it's HQ to America along with Sony and Nintendo, Namco stayed and tried to champion a resistance against Irimajiri. However, Namco was discovered and given a full scale crackdown. Their headquarters were raided and top brass executed. Their entire business completely collapsed and as punishment, SEGA bans all Namco material from Japan as a result and brands them as "traitors". '''December, 2001: '''The Dreamcast is declared the highest selling console in Japanese history, with practically every single urban dweller of the nation owning at least one. Though of course this is basically due to Japan's new laws regarding console ownership and third party developers being forced to develop for Dreamcast. In addition, Shigeru Miyamoto is announced to be put on trial for his "crimes" during March of 2002. Upon this announcement, the international community continues to protest and SEGA is officially banned from E3. 2002 - 2017: Haters gon' Hate '''January-February, 2002: "Free Shigeru" protests reach their peak as the March 2002 trial approaches. Gaming press condemn SEGA for their perceived "tortorous" treatment of Miyamoto. Minoru Arakawa and Hiroshi Yamauchi both make heated press releases attacking SEGA for their actions, and they are joined by Sony's Norio Ohga who is still recovering from his cerebal hemorage. However, most mainstream media is focusing on the War on Terror, and SEGA is supplying aid to America and thus "one of the good guys". March 16, 2002: '''On the 1 year anniversary of Isao Okawa's death, Shigeru Miyamoto is put on trial. He is, of course, found guilty of "conspiracy", "crimes against the state", "high treason", "defamation of national symbols" and "solicitation" among other crimes. It is reported he looked shockingly weak during trial as it was televised throughout Japan. Despite all reports he would be sentenced to death, he was ultimately spared and instead sentenced to three months of community service along with a sentence of 16 years of house arrest, after which he and his family will be banished from the nation. This sentence was largely due to the immense negative opinion this sentence recieved outside of Japan, and also subdued cries for lenience within Japan. '''April, 2002: '''Infogrames, in the process of reviving the Atari brand and becoming Atari SA, purchases the remnants of Sega Europe and all of Namco. The remnants of Sega of America ultimately go defunct. Tom Kalinske, David Rosen, Robert Deirth, Hiroshi Yamauchi, Idei Noboyuki, Norio Ohga, Minoru Arakawa, Stephen Race, Phil Harrison and Olaf Olaffson actually get together despite being former or current competitors and draft a "List of Grievances" with the state of Japan & SEGA. '''May, 2002: '''The grievances with SEGA is presented at E3. Hideki Sato, Irimajiri's right hand and initial prime minister, responds by calling it "childish" and says that the community needs to accept the new status quo. Irimajiri himself is too occupied with indoctrinating the public into the SEGA way of life. '''April, 2002 ~ December, 2006: '''For the most part, SEJ stays out of mainstream media attention. They leave the Japanese industries of film and anime untouched, though those who are smart do not outright call for dethroning the government in their creations. While they are the only gaming company allowed to produce hardware in Japan, they never truly produce a successor to the Dreamcast during these years, and never update SEGAMS '01, leaving Japanese citizens with relatively outdated graphics and internet. Their games are distributed worldwide through only Microsoft. Irimajiri, under pressure from his parliament, relaxes the borderline Stalinist purging before it gets too crazy and attempts hard to paint an image of SEJ as a benevolent government and a major promoter of capitalism. In 2004, Hideki Sato stepped down as prime minister. In 2005, Sega officially incorporated Sammy into it's line of directly owned subsidiaries/government properties. It also took interest in Atlas as well. While it's main focus was basically on "educating" the Japanese audience into being one with SEGA's franchises, it also focused secondarily on healing it's destroyed reputation on an international level. James Rolfe, the Angry Video Game Nerd, also begins in 2004, and is known to also be a detractor of Sega's current form but does admit he liked them when they were just a gaming company and wishes they just went third party instead of this.In 2005, the Xbox 360 is released for the holidays to kick start the 7th Generation, while in 2006 the Wii & PlayStation 3 followed. 2006 also would ultimately be the final year a SEGA title was released on consoles outside of Japan, mostly due to an always-increasing distaste for SEGA on Microsoft's part. It should be also stated that SEGA never released most of their Xbox titles in Japan, not even their Sonic titles. This was mostly due to "quality concerns", reportedly. As such, Japan received entirely different and critically superior SEGA titles than America and Europe. In turn, Japan is at times called "the most creative country for gaming" due to the variety in it's games, from Shenmue I, II and III through the Sonic Adventure trilogy, Mushi King, Seaman, Jet Set Radio, Persona, King of Fighters, Metal Slug, Virtua Fighter, Samba de Amigo, Space Channel 5, Super Monkey Ball, Yakuza, Total War, Billy Hatcher and various others. This creativity and this distinction eases public opinion into SEGA's favor. For all this creativity and appearance of a nice country like it was before, it during this era that SEJ began imposing changes on it's people. It is widely accepted that they wasted much of their would-be gaming time on this: * Forming the "Neo Shinto" faith, which is effectively Shinto but worshipping Sonic as the eternal emperor and supporting him through purchasing Sonic & SEGA merchandise, as well as supporting monopolies and capitalism. * Imposing legislation and establishing a militant missionary policy to legally enforce this religion on it's people until it was the majority religion * Quietly editing Japanese history through changing actual landmarks, photoshopping artwork and even ordering television media presenting Japanese history as involving Sonic, and rewriting world history in their nation to state Sonic was always the emperor, and that those who they believed were the emperor were merely his "representatives" who "lied" to their people. This allowed them to basically get rid of the Japanese imperial family for good once it set in. The World War 2 represenatives become particularly looked down on as "ineffective" and even "insulting" to the "rightful" emperor. * Editing the national anthem to mention Sonic and SEGA, but keeping it officially the "same song". '''January, 2007: '''An American animation parodying the SEGA takeover of Japan, trial of Miyamoto, and criticizing it all the while is released. SEGA attempts to copyright claim every single video of it that they can find - much to the internet's criticism. '''February, 2007 ~ May, 2007: '''SEJ remains an American ally, and though it's reputation (outside Japan) has healed since earlier in the decade, it's still not anywhere close to it's reputation from prior. However, in Japan they are of course the top company with the most fans. They also still do not update their internet service/operating system for their citizens, leaving most Japanese citizens with internet indeed contemporary with 2001. They do however, allow universities and scientists as well as government officials to stay up to date. E3 also, under pressure from Nintendo & Sony, keeps it's boycott of Sega standing. Reggie of Nintendo famously makes a statement against SEGA at E3 2007, mocking them for still being stuck in the 6th Generation. '''June, 2007: '''Shoichiro Irimajiri, in his imperial majesty's name, announces that a successor the Dreamcast is going to be produced and released sometime around the first quarter of 2008. This is applauded by his citizens. Reggie reportedly just laughed, though. '''July, 2007 ~ February, 2008: '''SEJ quiets down again and once again becomes effectively only talked about in media related to gaming, outside of the occasional crisis that inflicts it. They actually make appeals to their detractors by pointing out the immense level of free speech they have compared to North Korea and their efforts to keep their population well fed and taken care of while still respecting Japanese history and tradition, to a point of Irimajiri allowing the original emperor to hold the title of "Old Emperor" while he himself is referred to as the "Chief Imperial Officer" or CIO. Still, many refuse to recognize him as anything but a dictator. Barack Obama, who gains American presidency in 2008, is less friendly to SEJ than Bush was and occasionally does bring attention to them in his interviews regarding Japan. '''March, 2008: '''Sega releases the Sega Dreamscape, which was based off of their Chichiro arcade boards in terms of hardware, and still took in GD-ROMs, though a DVD add-on made in a partnership with JVC (still based in Japan) was made and released, with later models planned to incorporate a built-in DVD player beneath the tray for GD-ROMs. While SEGA was commended in it's biased Japanese press, internationally the Dreamscape was seen as little more than an upgrade Dreamcast and still basically a 6th generation system in terms of hardware capabilities. The Dreamscape itself lacked most 6th-7th Gen features: it was not backwards compatible, and had no ability to play DVD's at all. '''April, 2008: '''Several Nintendo fans take it upon themselves to book a flight to Japan for the sake of tracking down and smuggling Shigeru Miyamoto out of the country. However, due to broadcasting these plans on YouTube, they are caught. As they are Americans though this brings Obama's attention down onto Japan. He demands their release, as they are American citizens though Irimajiri asserts they have committed what in Japan is a crime and a breach of their justice system. Obama in response criticizes their government and legitimacy in general, hurting international relations tremendously. While SEJ does give in to America's demands, it's opinion of the USA drops following these statements. Irimajiri in response opens embassies for closer relations with Russia. '''May, 2008: '''E3 2008. SEGA remains banned from the expo, though it is stated that they may allowed back if they ever lift or at least appeal Shigeru Miyamoto's sentence. '''June, 2008: '''Microsoft announces that it is no longer going to distribute SEGA software internationally. It hands over it's Japanese assets to SEGA and pulls out of the Japanese market entirely. This ultimately forces Irimajiri to impose strict isolationism on the nation when it comes to it's gaming. It imposes severe taxes on imports, closes down all localization studios and efforts, cuts all ties with American ties and instead focuses it's international relations strictly as a nation rather than both a nation and a company - it only approaches Japan itself as a nation. '''July, 2008 ~ December, 2011: '''SEGA's isolationism keeps them out of gaming media attention. Rather, they are only present in international media, mainly their on-off relationship with the US under Obama and similar relationship with Russia. Due to their strict laws and purposely never updating their internet services, most Dreamscape & Dreamcast games and consoles are only known internationally through black market/torrents/emulators. SEGA still has a very loving international fan-base though, albeit one that laments what SEGA has become and longs for the past to return.The Mario series in addition takes a slight dip in quality as well as numerous hiatuses that are borderline disastrous for the brand without Miyamoto able to give his input on things, but Nintendo on their website has a counter for when Miyamoto is supposed to be released from his sentence as a "reminder" to SEGA. Outside of the occasional remark from an internet personality or video mourning the loss of what SEGA once was, the SEJ is basically absent from the gaming scene. All Japanese issues that were not gaming related still happened, from tsunami to oil spill to even earthquake, and funny enough Irimajiri's response to them was virtually the same as in our own universe. SEGA also makes sure to supply it's populace with their own versions of each major social media outlet, largely due to the lack of compatibility with their outdated internet services. In terms of international relations, Irimajiri is very vocally critical of North Korea who he says as SEJ's "polar opposite", and uses as a scapegoat for his own corrupt actions. The rivalry between him and the Kims becomes practically legendary. He is as such an enemy of China as well, though. SEJ also however becomes allies of Greece and Serbia, Montenegro as Irimajiri sympathizes with them and "knows how they feel", in a press conference in which he compared Sony to the Turks. This made him rivals with Turkey, of course. He is also by extension an ally of Israel and thus has a turbulent relation with most islamic powers. He takes a clear stance against the EU answer to the refugee crisis and sticks hard to Japan's traditional conservative nature. This gains him approval ratings. '''January, 2012: '''SEJ discontinues the Dreamscape due to poor sales, compared to the 100 million+ units the Dreamcast was selling. The Dreamscape only sold about 15-20 million units in it's lifespan. '''February 2012 - December, 2016: '''Despite all the years that pass and the fact that by 2012, the Wii U is released and then the PlayStation 4 & Xbox One, Irimajiri states there are no plans to make a console succeeding the Dreamscape, even though SEJ was in fact researching and developing one behind the scenes. This was only public knowledge to Japan itself, however. In the meantime, SEJ continued support for the Dreamcast and put the Saturn and it's titles back on the market as well, though Dreamscape software remained selling too (though the console was no longer in production). '''January, 2017: '''Donald Trump is elected US President, and he begins work to mend ties between the USA and SEJ, "regretting" the way Obama handled the crisis. '''February, 2017: '''SEJ is endorsed by The Trump Organization and forms a business partnership with them. For the first time in over a decade, the SEGA Dreamcast is present on western shores as modified versions with select games are to be given to Trump owned hotels & resorts for guest enjoyment. This is largely due to the Dreamcast having localizations on-hand while the Dreamscape has 0. '''March, 2017 ~ May, 2017: '''Outside of the SEJ-Trump partnership, SEGA is completely absent from the gaming scene and distances itself from it. '''June, 2017: '''In Japan, the board approves of the Dreamcast 2, which is released on June 10, 2017 as the 8th Generation system for Japanese audiences. All of it's hardware was developed in-house at Tokyo by SEJ itself, from the CPU to even the GPU. According to what the advertisements said, it offers 4k graphics, can play DVDs as well as Blu-ray, has an OS actually up to date with the rest of the world, and is fully backwards compatible with Saturn, Dreamcast & Dreamscape. It's hardware is largely based off of SEJ's current arcade boards, though was also constructed with home entertainment/international PCs in mind. The name was Dreamcast 2 largely due to the relative commercial of the failure of the Dreamscape compared to the Dreamcast. In reality, the Dreamcast 2 was actually just slightly more powerful than the PlayStation 3/Xbox 360. SEJ knew full well that indeed, they didn't really have to try. It is believed by the west/critics of SEJ that SEGA waited so long to upgrade because they wanted their citizens to go to arcades more. SEJ denies these claims, instead saying "the technology was just not there yet" along with "we're more than just a video game company" - referring to all the other industries which by this point SEGA basically owns. '''July, 2017: '''Sony strikes a deal with SEJ in order to finally get into Japan again after years of complete censorship/hatred. The Board of Directors & Irimajiri agree to allow distribution of Sony films, television series and video games so long as the video games be optimized for Dreamcast, PocketCast & Dreamcast 2 and that SEJ be allowed to look over all material in order to determine whether or not it is "suitable". They continue to refuse Sony being able to have a Japanese-based division though, and impose strict taxes as their former enemy, as well as enforce that all software must have the SEGA brand name as both licensing and publishing. Sony also opts to go by a different name, "Dochi", in Japan due to heavily negative perception of Sony, Nintendo and Microsoft in modern Japan. '''August, 2017: '''After a British family return home, they compare photos from previous Japanese vacations and learn to their horror that SEGA has indeed been changing cultural landmarks and symbols of Japan to resemble the myth that Sonic is the God & Emperor of the land. This is confirmed by Internet journalists who investigate SEJ and while SEJ refutes it's "always been this way", Japanese-Americans as well as all outside refute that the foundation of Japan was done with a human versus Orochi, not Sonic the Hedgehog, and that the Sonic series is not a prequel to Japan's formation, and that no art, carvings or other such cultural works from the past featured Sonic. SEJ denies all of this and stays to the story of it "always being this way". It is believed SEJ had been slowly doing this since 2001. '''September, 2017: Defectors of SEJ come forward and reveal that SEJ makes people "disappear" if they "promote terrorism", which in SEJ is all but a synonym for competition. They claim these "terrorism supporters" are usually either killed and/or tortured, incarcerated for life or even sent into human trafficking. SEJ denies these claims and offers what human rights organizations come to view as "legitament evidence" these SEJ truly does simply investigate terrorist sympathizers rather than torment innocent people. October, 2017: '''Several Sony, Microsoft and Nintendo fans are arrested at Trump resorts, cruise ships and hotels throughout the month for vandalism of the Trump-owned Dreamcasts available at these locations. '''November, 2017: '''SEJ releases several videos of it's own investigation into what it calls it's "terrorist epidemic" which includes a step-by-step "prevention method" for dealing with suspected terrorists. It goes viral and gets memes made out of it within seconds, especially considering what the west believes constitutes "terrorism" in the eyes of SEJ. 2018 - ____: Freedom at Last (for Miyamoto) '''January, 2018 ~ February 2018: '''Once more, much of the same for SEJ. Despite the controversies, they remain allies of The Trump Organization and agree with his stance on immigration and most of his other political beliefs. In return, the Trump Organization invests in SEGA and continues the hotel + resort support, though admittedly theft of these systems becomes common, and people still can bring their own systems anyway. SEGA ignores the Ugandan Knuckles meme. '''March, 2018: '''Shigeru Miyamoto is finally released from his sentence, he and his family happily move to America to be with Nintendo again and are welcomed back with open arms. The entire western gaming industry happily rejoices. He becomes an Anti-SEGA activist and does speak of his time heavily, sating how he was basically Public Enemy #1 just for being the creator of Mario, and how Mario was declared a "symbol of hatred" by the SEJ government. SEJ only denies the claim that Miyamoto was treated poorly during his captivity. Mario is thus memed to be the "Japanese Pepe". '''April 18, 2018: '''Several Japanese terrorists attack Nintendo's headquarters in Redmond, Washington, USA. The shooting kills president Tatsumi Kimishima, Takashi Tezuka, Takaya Imamura, Shinya Takahashi, Satoshi Tajiri, Shigesato Itoi, Masahiro Sakurai, Yoshiaki Koizumi and Toru Minegishi in addition to numerous lesser known executives and employees. It also caused injury to Shigeru Miyamoto, but reportedly Reggie actually killed the injurer of Miyamoto with his bare hands. Numerous Nintendo franchises had in-development games put on hold or even cancelled due to the loss. It becomes known as the "Nintendo Shooting" and made the gaming public truly look at Sonic as more of a cult figure than a gaming icon. '''May, 2018: '''The SEJ denies responsibility for the Nintendo shooting and claims it was the actions of the individuals, not the state. Shigeru Miyamoto himself however doubts this and claims he was after all tortured by SEJ during his captivity, a claim disputed by SEJ. '''June, 2018: Grieving Pokemon fans mourn the loss of Satoshi Tajiri, creator of the franchise. Irimajiri recieves plenty of hate for a social media post he made insulting both Tajiri and Pokemon. July, 2018: Donald Trump condemns the Irimajiri for his comment and mourns those lost in the shooting. He even has a chat with Miyamoto himself. After this chat, he takes a much less lenient approach with SEJ and actually calls them "worse than North Korea", which outrages SEJ. War is prevented between the powers though, but it is threatened. Any ties that SEJ had with the Trump organization becomes severed. August, 2018: The surviving members of the Nintendo shooting form a non-profit organization, Alliance Against Corporate Oppression, which is mainly aimed at SEJ but really at corporate dictatorship conduct in general. '''September, 2018 - June 2019: '''The United Nations finally begins serious sanctions against the SEJ after a proposal to do courtesy of Donald Trump. SEJ returns to complete Isolationism, but makes just enough money to stay afloat due to secretly having entire branches of it's government dedicated to Human Trafficking and other forms of international organized crime, working with established syndicates. It also runs numerous pornographic websites and becomes involved in the deep web, bypassing the sanctions using the Internet. The government uses modern software and hardware, though the common people are still to this day stuck in 2001, with their gaming systems being more 2006. Economy As a mega-corporation which functions as an entire country, the SEJ is involved in numerous industries that make up it's national economy. These include: * Iron & Steel Import/Export * Computers * Consumer Electronics * Automobiles * Semiconductors * Processed foods * Mining * Shipbuilding * Petrochemicals * Pharmaceuticals * Bio-industry * Aerospace * Textiles * Nonferrous Metals Due to sanctions imposed on them, and also to take advantage of their ties with illegal organized crime syndicates, branches of the government also deal with: * Smuggling * Human Trafficking * Regulated Prostitution * Mail Order Brides * Pornographic Websites * "Dark Web" Websites & Activities SEJ also has a very healthy fishing & whaling industry.Category:Fall Of Nintendo Category:Alternate Histories Category:SEGA Category:Memes Category:Memeline Category:Timelines